


Veil

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [122]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e17 My Heart Will Go On, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reaper chides Atropos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veil

Atropos is on both sides of the veil. She can interact with humans and she can interact with those whom humans ordinarily cannot see.

"These are not meant to die, Atropos," says the reaper who calls herself Tessa.

"These were never meant to be born," is Fate's reply.


End file.
